onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Marshall D. Teach Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png
Vote Really I think the color spread version is better, so why not use Angel poll to decide :-) Kdom 08:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) What is your favorite character image for Blackbeard ? Anime from episode 444 Color spread from Chapter 532 Unless there is a crucial difference, we always go with the anime image. The Pope 20:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) that is just because anime pictures are in color. To me, color spread are better than anime since they are drawn by Oda. Kdom 21:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's not just because they're in color. If that was the case, we'd have manga pictures of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji...you get my point. The standard is to use the anime image, and to use the manga image only if an anime image does not exist. well, for the Strawhats, we use game images... I think the standard is to use the best color image wherever it comes from. The thing is that the chance to find it in the anime is higher since it has more material. At least that's my opinion Kdom 18:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) New Image I think this is a good one? CuL HanZ 11:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) That looks like fanart to me. I've never seen anything like that in the series. The Pope 15:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : I dunno , it looks more like some merchandising pic to me , like the stuff they have on DVD covers , games etc. --New Babylon 15:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::OK this is going a bit crazy, there has been 10 edits of this image in less than a week. So I think we should start a discussion rather than using the revert option. From what I understand, the main issue is : do we use the full body picture or a half one with a better view of the face. ::To me even if the full one is a bit from the side, the face is quite clear enough. Also it give details, such as the pistol and the bottle that we loose in the half one. Kdom 19:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::The new image is from the game cover of new One Piece: Project Jet. CuL HanZ | Talk 07:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Image Guidelines clearly state that a face shot is most important, and if full body shots are used they can't be showing distorted features. In that full body shot, his face is all scrunched up and you can barely see it. The Pope 20:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::No it doesn't, it just says the face must be CLEAR. And I object to pictures of someone wounded, simply because its not how they look naturally. One-Winged Hawk 21:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::His face isn't clear in that shot; that's the problem. But if this'll stop this any faster... Which image for Blackbeard should be currently used, until we can find a better one? #1 #2 The Pope 23:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :If he is wounded, his face isn't "Clear" either, as I've said thats NOT his normal look, his normal look is bloodless. Instead of voting, your time would be better spent finding another image of BB, you keep thinking it HAS to be this one Buh, but you don't seem to be looking for an alternative. Image Guidelines, in the event of a edit war, both images can be rejected. Well if you don't like the full, and I say the close up is a bad image, then we need a 3rd to replace both. One-Winged Hawk 06:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The new image is from the game cover of new One Piece: Project Jet. CuL HanZ | Talk 07:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you're right, then I guess that'll settle it. The Pope 13:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wait...the bottom right corner has some weird coloring. Fix that, and we'll be able to use it. The Pope 14:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::And thankfully One-Winged Hawk reverted the image and got it locked, which means that we won't be able to actually vote on which image will be suitable until we find another one. ::::Good job. The Pope 14:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Once the decision is made, lock the page so no one can keep changing it like vandalism or whatnot. Yatanogarasu 18:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) This is the best I was able to do with what was provided. The Pope 19:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I have no objections to the new image, I just wanted to see one image that was more suitable then the Buh had up. Com'on, even if an image is rejected on quality grounds, it still has to be their most common look otherwise it isn't a true representation of that character. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 22:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :A blood stain is less of a deviation than a skewed, scrunched up face. The Pope 22:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Buh, stop going on about that, the point is neither was the other image. In the end it doesn't matter which was better, the image you want wasn't any better then the one you wanted to replace. That is the whole problem. That and its not a full image, but I let this slide, because sometimes you can't find the image you want. I find it hard to believe we don't have a decent full image of him at this point, but I'm not bothered. The major issue of the blood stain is resolved. One-Winged Hawk 22:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I know that it wasn't a suitable image, but for the time being until we find a better one, it's a more suitable one than the one with his face scrunched up. The Pope 03:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC)